Toxic Blood
by KuRoI HaNE
Summary: Toxic bloodan rare disease that the blood will slowly kill the victim who possess the unkind disease. And Naruto who possess this deadly disease has an limited time to bring sasuke back from orochimaru....While the blood flowing in him slowly burns him fr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy, constructive criticism is welcome but criticism with no reasoning is not. Hope you all like it and please review. Smiles. Pairings are undecided, and will take requests if reasonable.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did then I wont be sad right now.

* * *

"Toxic Blood, an exotic disease that is very uncommon…..the person who poses this rare disease will be slowly dieing since the day they were brought into this world. If one were to taste the person's blood they will either fall unconscious or die, depending on the amount of blood they took into their systems. The crimson liquid will burn flesh if come into contact and will slowly burn the inside of the victim….killing him/her in the slowly and painfully…."

* * *

"Gngh…" Naruto held his shaky hand on his mouth as he gagged. Blood had spilled through the gaps of his fingers and spilled onto the floor, creating a splatter art. Naruto grunted as he leaned against the wall. '_Heh, this sucks..'_ The pain was unbearable; the blood burned his skin but was quickly healed by the great Kyuubi that resided in his mind.

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that day, he slowly got up on h is feet and trudged toward the kitchen. The floor was tiled so it was cold under his warm feat. He held his stomach as he reached for a cabinet. Once Naruto reached the auburn colored cabinet he opened it and took out a glass jar.

"Guh.." Naruto held his hand towards his mouth again as he felt the blood slowly burning its way through his throat. Blood once again splattered onto the sink. _' Dammit! This F-ing sucks!' _Naruto shakily opened the jar and took out two red colored pills, he swallowed them dry.

Jiraiya, stood leaning on the opening of the door, and stared at his pupil with sad eyes. _'The kids not going to last long……"_

"Naruto.." Jiraiya approached his pupil. He slowly stroked the smaller boy's back as he spoke. "We're going to head back to konoha, it has been exactly 2 years and sixth months since you left Konoha to become stronger. The Uchiha brat's time is running out."

Naruto looked up to see the old man, face covered in sweat and out of breath he replied. "Bring it. I'm more than ready." Naruto's voice has changed over the years; it is now lower and smoother.

Jiraiya observed his student and took in the changes. Naruto now wore a black turtle neck which is short sleeved and zipped up. Stark white bandages rapped both his wrists and he wore black finger less gloves. Naruto not being able to give up orange, has a light orange cream colored shorts that went past his knees. And to top it all off he has a katana on his back and his kunai pouch on his thigh.

His physical appearance has changed drastically over the years too. He has long bangs, and hair that is slightly longer in the front and shorter in the back. His round eyes were now sharper and almond shaped. The color of the eyes it self has faded into an icy blue. And the famous whiskers were hardly visible now.

Naruto grunted as he spoke the next words. "The real question is, will Konoha be ready for the new me?"

* * *

'_Sigh its been two and a half years since Sasuke-kun's betrayal and Naruto's departure. I miss the two of them dearly, they've become like an brother figure to me.'_ Sakura's semi short pink hair swooshed in the Konoha air. Her face was still as she was in thought of her two teammates.

"Sakura, Naruto's back." Tsunade smirked at her apprentice as she took a swig from her sake bottle.

Sakura's face lit up at the news. "Shisho…can I?"

Tsunade smiled knowingly and stepped aside showing Sakura the open door of her office. Sakura bowed and she took off running.

She weaved her way through the busy streets of Konoha with only one goal in mind, Naruto. She was running so fast that everything was a blur. The colors of different things mixing together. She stopped suddenly when she bumped into a black and orange blur.

"Oof." The figure took a step back because of the impact of the person bumping into him. The person was half a head shorter then him, and had pink hair.

'_Pink hair? And the smell of cherry blossom's? This must be………'_

"Sakura." A soft and soothing voice called Sakura's name. Sakura looked up her face coloring a little she noticed the handsome stranger to be…..

"Naruto!" She immediately glomped the taller blonde in joy. "Where's Jiraiya sensei?"

"Oh him? He went to explore the wonders of the women's bath house." Sakura twitched.

Naruto smiled warmly, happy at seeing his teammate again. "So where's Kakashi sensei?" he tilted his head in curiosity. Sakura blushed at the small action, it was too cute!

A deep voice spoke up from one of the stores, a book store to be exact. "I'm right here and you two better be ready for a little training." Kakashi smiled at his two students reactions. Both Naruto and Sakura tilted their heads.

* * *

They are now in Training area number seven where they used to always train back when they were twelve. The tree stomps looked lonely as they sat on top of the green grass, and the memorial stone gleamed as the morning sun hit it.

"Alright this time I'm not going to play with you guys, this is a serious fight and the objective is to get this bell from me." Kakashi took out a small silver bell and jingled it as if he was taunting the two young adults. He also pulled up his hitai-ate to show that he was really not going easy on the two.

"Kakashi sensei you're not reading your book this time?" Sakura smirked as she pulled on her black leather gloves. Naruto also smirked as he bended his legs slightly and positioned one hand near the handle of the katana and his other hand above his kunai pouch.

Kakashi disappeared with a smile using a Doton jutsu to go under ground.

Sakura looked around sharply. "Left, right, top,……." Sakura smiled as she shouted "Under!" her fist connected with the ground as it broke in to huge cracks.

Kakashi's eyes turned wide at the new strength that Sakura held. _'I have a feeling I should never make her upset. Sweat drop.'_

"Kakashi sensei don't let your guard down, tsk tsk." Naruto grinned as he shot dozens of kunai's at the silvered haired man. Kakashi dodged them but failed to notice the thin wire that was connected to the kunai's. The wires wrapped around his legs and arms, making him stay in place. Naruto advanced quickly as he pulled out his katana along with three kunai's in the other hand. Naruto flung the three kunai's with dead accuracy, luckily the copy cat ninja stilled had one arm free so he took out a kunai and deflected two of the kunai's.

Unfortunately the last one dug into his thigh, creating a deep gash. "Ngh.." Kakashi grunted as he noticed Naruto coming towards him with a katana in hand.

'_Alright, time to get serious!' _Kakshi broke free from the wires and threw kunai's at the young adult. Naruto deflected them with his sword as he jumped in the air, his sword pointing downwards. Sakura slid under Naruto and tried to swipe the bells from Kakashi but failed when Kakashi kicked her in the stomach and caught Naruto's katana in his bare hands. But as he was about to advance in his attacks, he noticed Naruto letting go of his katana and crumpling to the ground.

Sakura took Kakashi's moment of surprise to swipe the bell. She got the bell but something bothered her at how easy it was to get it. She looked up in confusion but Kakashi was no longer there, he was next to a crumpled Naruto.

"Gnnngh!" Naruto coughed violently as blood gushed out of his mouth. Sakura being the medic-nin she is, ran over to help Naruto. But as she got closer and tried to touch Naruto, he stood up and stumbled back.

"Naruto…?" Sakura looked confused and a tad bit hurt.

"Kakashi sensei, bring Tsunade ba-ba and what ever you do, don't touch my blood…ngh." Naruto threw up more blood as he lost unconsciousness, the only thing he felt was his insides burning.

TBC…..

Dedicated to my beloved Ferret Kota, who passed away recently.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on "Toxic blood" –

Sakura took Kakashi's moment of surprise to swipe the bell. She got the bell but something bothered her at how easy it was to get it. She looked up in confusion but Kakashi was no longer there, he was next to a crumpled Naruto.

"Gnnngh!!" Naruto coughed violently as blood gushed out of his mouth. Sakura being the medic-nin she is, ran over to help Naruto. But as she got closer and tried to touch Naruto, he stood up and stumbled back.

"Naruto…?" Sakura looked confused and a tad bit hurt.

"Kakashi sensei, bring Tsunade ba-ba and what ever you do, don't touch my blood…ngh." Naruto threw up more blood as he lost unconsciousness, the only thing he felt was his insides burning.

------------------------------------

Hazy eyes blinked open and met a stark white ceiling. The icy blue eyes were glassy as they rolled around, upon noticing the cold water on the wooden table the figure reached for the water.

The blonde slowly got up and held his hot forehead to steady the slow beating of his head ache. His shaky hands reached, grabbing the cold water, he smiled.

Naruto gulped down the water as some of it dripped down the sides of his mouth. His throat burned, he could still taste the blood that has shoved its way through his throat.

The white door creaked as someone slowly entered.

"Sakura…" A gentle smile spread on Naruto's tired face.

With a small gasp she dashed towards his bed side and enveloped him in a gentle yet firm hug. "Naruto…how are you feeling?"

He wrapped his arms around the petite girl and took in her scent, "I'm doing fine, sorry for scaring you Sakura…but hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I can't die that easily!"

They softly chuckled and they let go of each other, a little reluctantly. As they let go, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi came in. their eye brows raised as they saw that the blonde was awake.

Tsunade smirked as she saw Naruto smiling and looking much healthier than when he was brought here by a frantic Kakashi and a distraught Sakura.

Jiraiya smiled but his smile was tinted with sorrow as he knew that his pupil will not live long as he hoped he would. God was not fair, why Naruto?...why this particular boy?

"Naruto, looks like you're doing better eh?" Kakashi looked up from his ever so notorious book…cough…cough…porn.

"Yea, sorry about what happened before, sensei." The blonde boy smiled but grimaced as he felt a sharp pain.

The adults and young adult looked on with sadness shining in their eyes.

"Naruto, I came here to ask you what happened while you were training…" Tsunade started with a grim look on her rather young face for a lady her age.

The blonde boy looked down at his clenched fists, "Jiraiya knows already…"

The white haired senin nodded as Tsunade gave him a questioning look.

"Naruto can you tell me and Kakashi too? We have to know in order to keep you alive." Tsunade held Naruto's cheek to make him look into her hazel eyes.

The young adult looked down thoughtfully, and then nodded. "But give me a second."

Wincing, Naruto got up and went towards Sakura.

"Sakura gomen…Genjustu, Nemuru Hime" As those words left his mouth, the pink haired kunoichi's eyes glazed over and eventually closed. Falling backwards, she was caught by her team mate.

With a saddened smile he looked up and looked at the three adults. "I don't want her to know, she's already been hurt once, she doesn't need to hurt anymore."

-----------------------------

"Toxic blood, I only heard that disease once in my life…I can't believe this." The Hokage held her head as a head ache came.

Kakashi looked out the window with a blank face as he let the information sink in and Jiraiya leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I know that you guys are going to try to stop me from getting Sasuke back, but I won't let you…no matter what I'm going to get him back." The blonde's eyes gleamed with determination as his fists clenched. "No matter what."

"Fine…we won't stop you…but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you die, okay?!" Tsunade got up and hugged Naruto.

As she let go, she took out a jar of red pills. "Here, these are going to make you feel better, take them three times a day."

"Ba-chan…," Naruto grinned brightly. "Thanks!!"

With a sad smile she replied, "No problem brat."

------------------------------------

"Kabuto, Where's Sasuke-kun?" A snake like man spoke as he took a sip from a wine glass. Murky red substance flowed into the man's lips.

"He's asleep Orochimaru-sama…and if I may speak, I found interesting data." The silver haired boy spoke as his glasses gave an eerie gleam.

The long black haired man smirked as he nodded for Kabuto to continue.

"You do remember the Kyuubi boy right?" Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and continued as he saw the man nod. "Well when you asked me to find the best poison that could torture our prisoners and spill their secrets, I tried finding the most…painful one."

"What does this do with the Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru's eyes gleamed yellow as his eyes were looking straight at the young adult.

"He has toxic blood."

A sickening smirk spread upon Orochimaru's thin lips and he called in two men dressed in black with violet ropes to retrieve the Kyuubi, the hunt had begun.

--------------------------

Sakura blinked as she awoke the next morning in an hospital bed, the room was bright as the white walls reflected the morning light. Birds were chirping from the tree right out side the hospital room.

Stretching she looked over to her right and saw another bed, Naruto's bed. The blonde haired boy was still deep in sleep.

TBC…

A/N: Sry about the long wait! And thank you for the reviews!


End file.
